


step in time with me

by led_zephlin



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Dancing, Fluff, Light Angst, Other, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/led_zephlin/pseuds/led_zephlin
Summary: The apocalypse is over, and everyone is celebrating. Everyone except Azu.Cel aims to change that.Prompt fill for roswyrm: "first dance"
Relationships: Azu/Celiquilliton "Cel" Sidebottom
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	step in time with me

Cel never thought they'd see the apocalypse, let alone the end of it, or the afterparty.

  
Well, sort of a party. There's a nice bonfire and people are dancing to the sound of whatever instruments are left. There's food and alcohol, and really, that's all you need, isn't it?

  
The air is filled with the big sigh of relief that went through the village, and in its wake, everyone in celebrating. It's a brief respite before the rebuilding and healing begins, and all seem grateful for it, if not a little tense.

  
It's nice, though. Cel hasn't seen this many smiles in a while. Even Wilde seems a little calmer, though the scar on his face still renders every grin a little crooked.

  
There are exceptions, though. One such is Azu, who seems to be hanging back from the crowd of dancers, a wooden mug of wine in her hand. She's staring past the circle of dancers, as if peering into the shadows for some other horror to surprise them. Poor dear. There always seems to be something heavy on her shoulders, and that's not counting the glowing armor.

  
Cel sidles over to her, intending to take her mind off whatever's weighing on her.

  
"I guess you don't dance much, huh?" Cel says.

  
Azu gives a slight start, glancing over, then smiles when she sees it's just Cel. The firelight glints off the warm brown of her skin, and she looks like the kind of person that feels like home.

  
"No, not anymore," she replies with a tinge of sadness, "I used to, though. It was part of Aphrodite's ceremonies. I quite liked it, though I don't think I was very good."

  
"Oh, I'm sure you were fantastic," Cel says with a wave of their hand, "Couldn't do worse than me. Jasper says I look like an octopus out of water when I try."

  
That makes her laugh, soft and rumbling. It's a nice laugh. Cel wants to hear it more.

  
"I'm sure you dance wonderfully, Cel," Azu says kindly.

  
"Aw, you're always so sweet," they reply. "Do you wanna test that theory?" They hold out a hand to her, and Azu stares at it. "Don't worry, I've got a potion of Agility on me so I won't step on your toes."

  
Azu is quiet for a moment, and Cel is about to say that she doesn't have to when she says, "I'm afraid I'm rather rusty when it comes to dancing."

  
"We can warm up together, and I only need half the potion," Cel offers. "C'mon, celebrate a little. It's okay to let yourself rest." Their voice has softened, perhaps too much as Azu's eyes meet hers. They seem bright, reflecting the firelight that dances behind them.

  
"You're always so kind to everyone," they say quietly, "You deserve to have a little kindness for yourself."

  
Azu smiles, softly at that. "Are you sure about lending me that potion?" she asks.

  
Cel beams, knowing they've got their answer. "Of course! It's not hard to brew at all, I'm got plenty."

  
They reach into one of their pockets and pull out a small corked bottle with something green floating inside. They uncork it and hand it to Azu. "Ladies first!" they say with a wink.

  
Azu takes a swig and blinks in surprise. "Is it supposed to—"

  
"Taste like strawberries? Yeah. That's my own little touch."

  
Azu hands it back to them, half-full, and they gulp the rest down.

  
"Ready?" they ask. Azu nods.

  
Cel holds out a hand again, and Azu takes it.

Cel presses a quick kiss to her knuckles before turning to face the crowd.

  
"Now this party can _really_ get started!"


End file.
